


36 Weeks

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [22]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Babies, Baby in trouble, Established Relationship, F/M, Injured While Pregnant, Injury, Marriage, Pregnancy, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: @livi-lu  Can u do a greys anatomy image? Where the reader and mark are married and the reader is 8-9 month pregnant and she falls down the stairs (like Meredith does in season 9) but at home and mark gets all worried and protective?





	36 Weeks

36 weeks. 36 weeks, four days and ten hours of being the size of a whale. It was unreal, in the beginning, the idea of being pregnant seemed so magical. It seemed like a miraculous journey that two people went on to create a being that was both theirs. It seemed like a rite of passage almost and a thing we had longed for since we had married. That was 36 weeks ago. 54 pukes ago. 2 swollen feet and one aching back ago. 

Now pregnancy seemed like hell. Every part of me ached. Every movement seemed to be slower than before and my stomach had become so large I hadn’t seen my feet in over a week. Though I was so over the idea of the miracle of life everyone else in my life seemed to be perfectly happy about this arrangement. Whilst I puked and sweated through the increasingly warm summer months with little to no sleep Mark counted down the days till we met our little boy and frantically prepared for his arrival. 

Having never seen Mark build anything in his life it was quite the sight to behold him trying to grapple with an IKEA cot set and several, now broken, mobiles.

Baby was also very content. He sat inside me growing bigger by the day playing soccer on my bladder and refusing to turn the right way despite the ever-nearing due date. 

So that was my life at the moment. 

Currently, I was working in the middle of a heat wave with temperatures soaring today to 98 degrees. I was sweaty and tired as I moved through the halls of the hospital thanking the only saving grace that was decent air con on every floor and scrubs were breezier since I had gotten the most tent like ones so that they covered my belly. 

I was just finishing up for lunch and dropping the charts from my morning rounds jobs off at the nursing station when I was paged. With a sigh I leant over the desk and reached for the phone, dotting in the numbers that would summon the person that needed me. As the dial tone ended I spoke, ‘Hi this Dr Y/L/N, I was paged?’

‘Hi Y/N, this is Rachel from unit 3A. I’m looking after Gavin Shay in 321. He’s complaining of severe abdo pain. He had a lap appendicectomy yesterday. He looks to be in quite a bit of pain, he’s guarding himself and rolling around groaning. His blood pressure is normal but his respiratory rate and heart rate are elevated. I looked at the op site and it looks clean and normal. I’ve given him all his pain medication he’s prescribed and will top up when ready. I wondered if you could prescribe something stronger see if that will help and possibly come and review him, see if there’s anything else we need to be looking at?’  
‘Sure Rachel. I’ll come up right away and prescribe something. Let me have a look at him first, see whats going on.’  
‘Of course, thanks.’   
And with that she clicked off and with a heavy sigh I put the receiver down and headed to the unit on the other side of the hospital. As I walked out down the corridor I reached the elevator and pressed the button. 

Nothing happened. 

I pressed the door button again awaiting a response but nothing came. The button never lit up and the floor numbers never changed above the metal doors. Great. Weighing up my options I decided against going to the other elevators as they were too out of the way of where I needed to be and my feet and ankles were already aching as I longed for my well-earned break. I deviated towards the staircase and headed up the 3 flights to my floor steadily and slowly. 

As I walked I thanked the stars that this room was cool. I’d worked up quite a sweat and the roomy hall was a welcome change and the lack of people made it all the better. 

As I got halfway up Derek came into the stairway in a hurried fashion though as he blew passed me he greeted me all the same, ‘Hey Y/N.’  
‘Hey Derek,’ I smiled, ‘busy day?’  
‘Yeah,’ he murmured, stopping behind me on the steps I had just came from, ‘sorry Y/N I’ve got to go. One of my patients has gone missing.’  
‘Missing?’  
‘Yeah, psych patient down for the OR today. Gone AWOL at less than an hour to scrubbing in.’  
‘Bummer.’  
‘Yeah,’ he sighed looking down at the chart in his hand before he said, ‘look I’m trying to find him so I gotta go. Your shoe is untied by the way. See you later.’  
‘Thanks, see ya later, you and Mer still coming for dinner tonight?’ I called as he walked down the stairs.  
‘Yeah,’ he shouted behind him, ‘see you tonight.’ 

As I turned back around I signed leaning over my belly to look at my untied shoelace. Placing my foot up on the step above me I leant down, which took some strategic movement and started to tie my lace. All of a sudden, I felt a whoosh of air and a force against my elbow which knocked me immediately off balance. As my surroundings moved out of focus my footing went from underneath me and I felt myself move through the air rapidly. My body wrapped around itself as I hit the steps in a series of rapid bounces and hit the bottom of the stairs in a heap. Pain swept through me immediately though I couldn’t locate where, as my body went into overdrive trying to figure out where was hurt. 

I lay on the ground unmoving and I was Immediately aware my back which took the brunt of the fall. My elbows hurt from the failing attempt I’d made to stop myself from falling by pushing them into the nearest wall. 

Being proactive I started to move so I pushed myself up into a sitting position and I looked down for bleeding and bruise and immediately became aware of my bump. It sat in front of me, unchanging as if unaware there was anything wrong though panic spread through me in a wave. 

My mind went blank. All my training became useless as I thought about my baby boy sitting inside me unknowingly battered and bruised. Irrationality took over blinding my thoughts as I tried to figure out what to do for the best. 

The next minute or so passed in slow motion. If anything, all the events since I had fallen went in slow motion so much so that I was unsure how long I had been sat there. I only came too as I heard the clatter of the door behind me and the burst of air that washed over me as it opened. 

I tried to move to avoid the inevitable collision from the person behind me but my body was fixed, too heavy to move anything. 

‘Y/N?’ I heard my name called in Derek’s soft voice again though now it was panicked and uncertain. He came into my line of vision as he bent down to meet my eye line his face full of concern and worry, ‘what happened why are you on the floor!?’  
‘Knocked downstairs,’ I murmured.  
‘I was chasing my patient back in here, my God, don’t move okay,’ he said as he leant away from me for a second and shouted for help out of the open door. His emotions dissipated from his face and though I could tell he was still concerned he went into doctor mode and immediately started assessing me, ‘You fell downstairs?’  
‘Yeah,’ I said as a nurse came in to aid Derek and he ordered her to start checking my vitals.  
‘Which way?’  
‘Backwards,’ I said becoming increasingly aware of the pain in my back the longer I sat down.  
‘Did you hit your head?’ He asked and I nodded. His eyes went wide for a moment but he regained composure and grabbed a pen torch out of his pocket to asses my pupils.  
‘Any pain or bleeding that you’ve can feel?’   
‘No.’  
‘Vitals are normal Dr Shepherd,’ the nurse murmured, ‘heart rates elevated but not much, it’s in the 90s.’  
‘Okay,’ Derek said, ‘get a gurney and extra pair of hands. Transfer Y/N to the ER and page Dr Robins. I’ll order a head and spine CT and I’ll be with you soon as.’  
‘Where are you going?’ I asked, the shock of the accident was starting to wear off and the feeling of being left in unfamiliar company was suddenly daunting.  
‘I’ll be back in a little while,’ he said with a reassuring smile, ‘I’m going to find Mark.’

I nodded and watched him leave and then sighed. Mark was going to flip. 

I was aided up off the floor and onto a gurney before I was wheeled down to the CT scan. I suppose knowing everyone in the hospital was good enough to fast track all tests and before I knew it I was down in the ER and placed into my own private room to wait for further assessment. It was so weird, being a patient. To have people I knew flutter around me, looking me over in a way that I had done so many times before to other peoples. All keeping the faux smile on their faces, though it failed to meet their eyes as I listed my symptoms and worry for my unborn baby. 

Relief came after around 15 minutes in the form of Arizona, who with her bubbly personality managed to take my mind off everything that had happened despite being focused on her task at hand – checking the baby.

‘Y/N,’ she smiled as she flurried in dismissing nurses and doctors until we were alone in the room, ‘Derek told me what happened.’  
‘Yeah,’ I said, ‘just my luck eh?’  
‘Well you know I’m for anything that makes Mark run around like a headless chicken but this is a bit extreme,’ she said with a smirk.  
‘I’m fine,’ I giggled, ‘just wanted an early maternity leave.’  
‘Typical,’ she said as she moved to sit on the chair next to me and pulled the sonogram towards me. Pulling my scrub top back, she placed the cool gel on my belly and fired up the screen. It was facing away from me so I was forced to observe Arizona’s face for any tell-tale sign of worry or concern. In a minute that felt like forever, she turned it towards me and I saw a black and white image of my baby, sat inside me all content, ‘and if we just…’ she muttered as she flicked a couple of switches and a steady fast thump echoed around the room. A heartbeat.

‘Now he looks fine in there and all your bloods look normal,’ she said with a smile, ‘Derek’s your primary physician so he’s looking at all your CT scans but as far as I know right now you’re doing okay. I would recommend you take it easy over the next couple of weeks, I’d even speak to Richard about moving up your maternity leave so that–’  
‘Y/N!’ my name was shouted as the door flung open, cutting Arizona’s words short.

Mark appeared in the doorway looking sweaty and red, and he moved so quick he was at my side in an instant pressing a wet kiss to my temple as he uttered an onslaught of questions, ‘what happened? Derek said you fell, or that someone pushed you? Did you hurt anything? How’s the baby? You’ve been scanned right and-’  
‘Mark honey, slow down,’ I smiled as he perched on the trolley beside me and tentatively held my hand, ‘yes I’m fine. I wasn’t pushed, it was an accident.’  
‘Whoever it was left you for dead, hardly no blame there.’  
‘Don’t be dramatic, I wasn’t left for dead,’ I sighed, rolling my eyes which made Arizona smirk.  
‘I’ll leave you two to it.’

Mark’s eyes fell on me and I could feel the worry radiate off him. I sat up and placed my hand on his cheek as I said, ‘babe honestly I’m okay. It could have been a lot worse. I fell back so my butt took the brunt of it, but other than that I’m okay.’  
‘Honest?’  
‘Yeah, honestly. Baby’s been checked out, he’s been kicking around in there all happy. My blood works normal, I’ve had scans. My back and arms hurt but I’ve taken some Tylenol and I’m doing okay.’  
‘Good,’ he smiled, ‘but I want a good look at baby myself.’

And before I could stop him he moved swiftly off the table and around to the sonogram which he loaded up so we could see our son.


End file.
